The present invention relates to apparatus and method to form a flying splice to a new roll from a web of material running from an expiring roll. Specifically, such splicers join together the leading end of a web from a new roll of material to a web which is being drawn from a substantially depleted roll, and which is being run, under tension, along a predetermined path of travel to a utilizing device. Examples of such splicing arrangements are seen on conventional turret splicers.
In the past, several different types of pivoting roll supports have been used in flying splicers, including xe2x80x9cThree-Arm Turret Splicersxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cTwo-Arm Turret Splicersxe2x80x9d and several splicers by the present inventor which move the rolls in a linear path. The turret types have several significant disadvantages: means to sequentially accept rolls of unequal lengths and means to automatically expel empty roll cores are complex and costly, and they have a floor length in the direction web travel exceeding twice the maximum roll diameter and additionally require over a diameter between every-other machine for loading access, for a total length, on average, of three times the roll diameter. The linear path types are stackable vertically and therefore more compact than the turret types, but use coreshafts, and stacking requires platforms, ladders, and roll-lifting means. Although linear types are able to effectively expel the 90 pound core shafts with the depleted rolls still attached, the operator must manually lift the heavy depleted roll and core shaft down from the splicer, release and remove the coreshaft from the expired roll, reassemble the coreshaft into a new roll and re-engage the gripping mechanism within the coreshaft.
As commonly used on printing presses, the press itself is situated on the ground floor and beneath this floor are the splicers that feed up into the press. As each web may equal only 4 or 8 newspaper pages, multiple webs of paper are required. The minimum printing unit spacing is normally approximately 137 inches and the turret type splicers average three times the roll diameter, or 150 inches. Thus a newspaper of 16 units, producing a newspaper having 64 pages would have a splicer row in excess of 16 feet longer in the direction of web travel than the press row. Further, much engineering design is wasted in designing the interface between the splicers and the presses on a custom basis for each installation occasioned by their unequal lengths. Also, there are frequently length restrictions imposed by existing buildings and real-estate lots which preclude lengthening the buildings wherein the press rows are housed.
Sequentially loading rolls of different widths is desirable as it permits make-ready on scrap rolls of various widths and facilitates a rapid startup on subsequent press runs as a web width required for the next product to be printed may be already threaded, allowing the personnel customarily assigned to the duty of changing roll sizes and threading the press to be available for other duties involved in the changeover to a new product. As it is sometimes necessary to splice before the expiring roll is depleted, whether because of a problem with the roll of material, or because of a need to change web widths, the present invention teaches designing an opening in the frame side plate and means to move the arms away from the roll after the roll weight is transferred to the roll removing means, to allow axial removal of the previous partial roll.
Exemplary of patented continuous roll feeding devices are the following U.S. Patents: Schmidt, U.S. Pat. No. 1,932,642, and Looser U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,333 both teach four independently rotatable arms about a common pivot shaft, and Looser has the additional disadvantage of requiring core shafts. Positioning the arms on a common shaft precludes independent lateral positioning and also the automatic core ejection as described herein, which are both prime objects of the present invention.
The Pato U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,155 shows two pairs of arms mounted on two parallel shafts but specifically states the one set of arms is xe2x80x9cspaced laterally outwardly from the support arms of the second pair . . . xe2x80x9d whereas the objectives of the present invention require independent lateral positioning of the pairs of support arms. In addition, the claims of the Pato patent specifically state that the arms be of different lengths, whereas in the present invention, it is not necessary that the pairs of arms bear any length relationship to one another whatsoever.
The McDonald U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,296 teaches the use of two pairs of arms mounted on separate parallel shafts, but the configuration is such that the horizontal distance required for a splicer exceeds twice the roll diameter whereas the present invention requires less than one and one-half times the roll diameter. Furthermore, the McDonald design requires two splicing mechanisms and two separate load positions.
The Phelps et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,876 teaches supporting of the rolls having roll core shafts with four arms on a common arm support shaft.
The Tafel U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,522 requires roll core-shafts, and even if it were feasible to adequately support moving and retractable core chucks on an endless chain, it would still not be feasible to splice sequential rolls of different length as permitted in the present invention because the chucks would have to be on separate endless chains which would interfere with one another.
The Moore U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,575 teaches a splicer having an overall width of less than twice the maximum roll diameter wherein two core chucks traverse opposite sides of the same vertical rail on both the operating and drive sides. Because both chucks are on the same vertical rail, and thus horizontally spaced the same distances as their opposing chuck, this design precludes splicing rolls of varying width. To avoid this problem, four separate vertical rails might be used, one for each of the four chucks, two on the operator side and two on the drive side. However, interference between said vertical rails and the ends of the rolls would occur if the roll widths were unequal as permitted in the present invention.
To integrate sequential splicing of rolls of varying width into the prior art requires either (a) the use of core shafts longer than the widest roll, which would defeat one of the prime objects of the present invention, the elimination of core shafts, or (b) independent axial positioning of the roll support arms, which precludes positioning said arms on a common shaft, as it is necessary for each pair of arms to carry rolls having a length that either is less than or surpasses the length of the other pair. A common roll support arm shaft also precludes the automatic core ejection as described herein, which is another prime object of the present invention.
It will be useful to define certain terms: the term xe2x80x9cspliceheadxe2x80x9d refers collectively to the resilient roll, its supporting frame, the severing knife and its actuator. The term xe2x80x9csplicerxe2x80x9d refers collectively to the entire roll unwinding, tension control mechanism and splicehead. The term xe2x80x9cchucking meansxe2x80x9d refers collectively to the internal core supports, located parallel to the pivot shafts on which the arms rotate, and rotatably mounted on the end away from said shafts, which are operatively expandable to grip the insides of the roll cores and rotate therewith. The term xe2x80x9cbutt rollxe2x80x9d refers to a core having only a reduced amount of paper remaining wound upon it. The term xe2x80x9carmxe2x80x9d refers collectively to a rigid structure having parallel holes in each end, one end pivoting on a shaft parallel to the axis of the rolls and the other end having a chuck support shaft on bearing means contained therein rotatably supporting its chuck, means to apply torque to the chuck, and sensing means located thereon to determine the position of the surface of the roll and to confirm the completion of mechanical motions. The term xe2x80x9ccomputerxe2x80x9d refers to a control device, either an analog or preferably a digital device for speed and economy, which provides control signals to operatively regulate the motions of the splicer elements logically responsive to manual and automatic sensor signals. The term xe2x80x9cnew rollxe2x80x9d refers to the most recently loaded roll onto which the end of the expiring roll will be joined. The term xe2x80x9croll coresxe2x80x9d refers to a tube of length substantially equal the width of the web onto which the web is wound. The term xe2x80x9coperator sidexe2x80x9d refers to that side of the machine closest to the operator into which the roll is preferably loaded. The term xe2x80x9cdrive sidexe2x80x9d refers to the side farthest away from the operator. The term xe2x80x9cnon-driven sidexe2x80x9d refers to the side of the splicer opposite the core driving motor. The term xe2x80x9cdriven sidexe2x80x9d refers to the side of the splicer that has the chuck rotatably driven by the motor. The term xe2x80x9clinear actuatorxe2x80x9d refers to an operative means activating a screw or rack assembly which is operatively contractible or extensible responsive to operative means connected thereto, or a pneumatic or hydraulic cylinder to provide a lifting means for said arms. The term xe2x80x9cwebxe2x80x9d refers to a thin ribbon of flexible martial, such as paper, cardboard, plastic, foil, fabric or the like. The term xe2x80x9cdancerxe2x80x9d refers to a roller mounted between swinging arms which are adjustably biased by spring, pneumatic or electrical actuators, said actuators so disposed as to resist rotation of said arms by a web wrapped around said roller, the rotational position of said arms producing an electrical signal responsive to the angular position which is indicative of the tension force of said webs. The term xe2x80x9ccore shaftxe2x80x9d refers to a commercially available device consisting of a tube having a diameter smaller than the inside diameter of the roll core into which it is inserted, journaled ends, and a length exceeding the length of the roll of material it supports, and which is provided with expansion means to forcibly engage the interior of said core.